Songs
''Love is Dead'' album Songs that were released on the album Love Is Dead or on the self-titled debut EP. *''Beautiful Day'' (Kerli Kõiv, Benji Madden, Joel Madden, Jason Epperson) *''Bulletproof'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Who) *''Butterfly Cry'' (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Creepshow'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice, Vanessa Bley) *''Fragile'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Agren, Anders Lennartsson) *''Heal'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Hurt Me'' (Kerli Kõiv, Lester Mendez) *''I Want Nothing'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Love Is Dead'' (Kerli Kõiv, Miles Gregory, David Maurice) *''She's in Parties'' (Daniel Ash, David J, Kevin Haskins and Peter Murphy) *''Strange Boy'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''The Creationist'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers) *''Up Up Up'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Walking on Air'' (Kerli Kõiv, Lester Mendez) ''Utopia'' EP Songs that were featured in the Utopia EP. *''Can't Control the Kids'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Chemical'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Here and Now'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Love Me or Leave Me'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Sugar'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Taylor) *''The Lucky Ones'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) ''TBA'' Songs from the upcoming third Kerli's era. *''Blossom'' (Kerli Kõiv, Ago Teppand) *''Diamond Hard'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Feral Hearts'' (Kerli Kõiv, Lester Mendez) *''Journey Through the Elven Kingdom'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Racing Time'' (Kerli Kõiv?) *''Spirit Animal'' (Kerli Kõiv, Brian Albert Cameron Ziff) *''The Little Moon'' (Trad.Attack) Non-album Songs that were officially released but are not featured on any albums, nor were they intended to be. *''Army of Angels'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen) (Õllesummer) *''Beautiful Inside'' (Performed by Kerli during a singing competition in 2004) *''Dragonfly'' (Kerli's iPhone app) *''Goodbye'' (Video project by Dreamsequences) *''Let's Go'' *''Mission'' (Video project by Dreamsequences) *''Yes I Can'' (Written by Kerli to lengthen her Õllesummer performance in July 2009) *''Army of Love'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jean Baptiste, Mike McHenry, Ryan Buendia) *''Zero Gravity'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) Soundtracks Songs that were recorded to be on soundtracks. *''Immortal'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Nature Boy'' (Cover) *''Strange'' *''Tea Party'' (Kerli Kõiv, Brian Albert Cameron Ziff) *''When Nobody Loves You'' As a featured artist Songs with Kerli as featured artist. *''Build the Cities'' - Karma Fields (Kerli Kõiv, Timothy Lawrence Nelson) *''Glow in the Dark'' - tyDi (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth) *''Here and Now'' - Cash Cash (Kerli Kõiv, Samuel Frisch, Alexander Makhlouf, Jean Paul Makhlouf) *''Kaleidoscope'' - Benny Benassi (Kerli Kõiv, Marco Benassi, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Keep It Close'' - Seven Lions (Kerli Kõiv, Jeffrey Montalvo) *''Perfect Crush'' - tyDi (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth) *''Raindrops'' - SNBRN (Kerli Kõiv, Kevin Andrews Chapman) *''Something About You'' - tyDi (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth, Brittany Carlson) *''Stardust'' - tyDi *''Sound of Walking Away'' - Illenium (Kerli Kõiv, Nicholas William Miller, Brennan Strawn) *''Waking Up the Sun'' - Basto ft. Kerli (Kerli Kõiv, Jef Martens) *''Worlds Apart'' - Seven Lions (Kerli Kõiv, Jeffrey Montalvo) For other artists Songs that were co-written by Kerli and were not necessarily intended for herself. *''Confetti'' - Hilary Duff (Kerli Kõiv, John Adam Spark, Jim Finn) *''Ghost'' - Conjure One ft. Kristy Thirsk (Kerli Kõiv, Victoria Jane Horn, Rhys Fulber) *''Godzilla'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''Happily Never After'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''I Feel Immortal'' - Tarja (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins, Tarja Soile Susanna Turunen) *''Immortality'' - Cartoon feat. Kristel Aaslaid (Kerli Kõiv, Ago Teppand, Hugo Martin Maasikas, Joosep Järvesaar, Iiris Vesik, Kristel Aaslaid) *''Ishy'' (Kerli Kõiv, Dan Chase, Julian Patrick, William Renkosik, John Jr. Taylor) *''I Wanna Be'' - KatyB *''Pop'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tony Day, Georgia Murray, Rauno Roosnurm) *''See Through'' - Pentatonix (Kerli Kõiv, Joonas Angeria, Thomas Kirjonen) *''Sex Tape (Push Rewind)'' - Neon Hitch or Lolene (?) *''Skyscraper '' - Demi Lovato (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Too Much Is Never Enough'' - Liisa Lois (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) Covers Songs by other artists that Kerli has covered. *''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' *''Eesti muld ja eesti süda'' *''I'm Like a Bird'' *''Missing'' *''Nature Boy'' *''She's in Parties'' *''Over the Rainbow'' Live-only Songs that were only performed live and have no leaked studio demo. *''Eesti muld ja eesti süda'' (cover) *''I'm Like a Bird'' (cover) *''Missing'' (cover) *''Sa kuldseks jää (Stay Golden)'' (Debuted during Kerli's performance at her grandparents' art show in Estonia) Leaked Songs that were leaked with or without Kerli's permission, that later were not officially released. *''All the Way'' (Demo and final) (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Angel'' *''Army of Angels'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen) *''Army of Love'' backing vocals, instrumental, demo (?), acoustic (?) *''Back To Life'' - Don Diablo (feat. Kerli) (Kerli Kõiv, Don Pepijn Schipper) *''Be My Angel'' *''Black and Yellow'' (Demo and final) (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Ågren, Anders Lennartsson) *''Blow The Speakers Up'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Blue Skies Ahead'' - AFSheeN (feat. Kerli) *''Bullet'' (Kerli Kõiv, Björn Filip Olovsson, Joakim Mårten Olovsson) *''Bulletproof'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Who) (Demo) *''Butterfly Cry'' (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) (1st alternative version) *''Can't Control the Kids'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) (Instrumental) *''Creepshow'' (Demo known as Freakshow) *''Death is in Love With Me'' *''Dirt in the Glitter'' (Kerli Kõiv, Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Dollface'' (Kerli Kõiv, Heather Dawn Bright, Jeremy L. Reeves, Ray Romulus, Jonathan James Yip) *''Don't Look at Me'' (Kerli Kõiv, Marcella Detroit, Henrik Johan Korpi, Mathias Salomon Wollo) *''Dragonfly'' *''End of the World (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wohni) *Fire'' *''Fly'' *''Get Away With Murder'' *''Goodbye'' *''Heart Line'' (Kerli Kõiv, Ashley Francis Howes, Richard Frederick Stannard) *''Here and Now'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Hold On'' *''Hopeless Dreamer'' *''Hungover'' (Kerli Kõiv, Emery Julian, Jodi Marr) *''I'll Find You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen, Arnie Roman) *''I'm Alone'' *''Insomnia'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wohni) *''I Wanna Be'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kathleen Brian, Chris Lawrence) (Demo for KatyB) (Vocal Demo) *''Saima'' (Demo and final) *''Just Another Little Thing'' *''Just Like That'' *''Kaleidoscope '' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Killerwave'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wohni) (Final and instrumental) *''Last Breath'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jonas Jeberg) *''Leave It to the Rain'' *''Legends'' (Kerli Kõiv, Christian Buettner, Gennessee Lewis, Caitlin Morris, Marcello Pagin) *''Let Me Say I'm Sorry'' *''Let Me Stay'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Love Ain't Clean'' (snippet) *''Love Bomb'' (Kerli Kõiv, Björn Filip Olovsson, Joakim Mårten Olovsson) *''Mama You're a Liar'' *''Mantra'' (Kerli Kõiv, Henrik Johan Korpi, Mathias Salomon Wollo) *''Maybe It's Me'' *''Miracle'' (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Mission'' *''Moonflower'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Music Is Dead'' (Kerli Kõiv, Björn Filip Olovsson, Joakim Mårten Olovsson) *''Never Even Tried'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers) *''Not a Barbie Doll'' *''Now Is Not Enough'' *''Now or Never'' *''One'' (Final and acoustic) *''Pretty Red Apple'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen) *''Reborn'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Red Flags'' *''Running'' - KDrew (feat. Kerli) (Kerli Kõiv, Kevin Nicholas Drew) (Demo for Hilary Duff's Confetti) *''Save Myself'' *''Ghost of You'' (Demo of Selena Gomez & the Scene's song, known as Scar Tissue) *''Scream'' *''Sea God Ending Neptune'' (snippet) *''Sex Tape (Push Rewind)'' (Demo and instrumental, with Neon Hitch's backing vocals) *''Skyscraper'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) (Demo of Demi Lovato's song) *''Song For Liisu'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Speed Limit'' (Kerli Kõiv) (Demo and final) *''Strange Boy'' (Demo) *''Stranger'' *''Supergirl'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Thank You'' *''They Forgive'' (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Tiny Angels'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers, Theron Otis Feemster) *''To Love Means to Let Go'' *''Too Long'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Too Much Is Never Enough'' (Demo for Lisa Lois) (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Tricked By Love'' (Kerli Kõiv, Stuart Colin Matthewman) *''Waking up the Sun'' - Basto (feat. Kerli) (Kerli Kõiv, Jef Martens) *''Walking on Air'' (Demo) *''What U C Ain't What U Get'' (Kerli Kõiv, Malcolm Alexander Milne Pardon, Fredrik Mattias Rinman) *''When Nobody Loves You'' *''When You Cry (Kerli Kõiv, Jean Baptiste, Bonnie McKee, Nick Marsh) *Whispers'' - Phutureprimitive (feat. Kerli) *''Wonderland'' (Kerli Kõiv, Malcolm Alexander Milne Pardon, Fredrik Mattias Rinman) *''XO'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen) *''Yes I Can'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Zero Gravity'' (Demo and instrumental) Unleaked or rare songs Songs that were never officially released nor leaked. *''Battle Scars'' *''Because of You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Better to Lie'' *''Butterfly Cry'' (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) (2nd alternative version) *''Cashmere'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Collide'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Coming Out Alive'' (Kerli Kõiv, Daniel K. Chase, Douglas G. Tidstrand) *''Confetti'' - Hilary Duff (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''Dog Star'' (Kerli Kõiv, Karl Johan Emanuel Råsmark) *''Glow'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth) (Probably the demo of Glow in the Dark) *''Godzilla'' (Kerli Kõiv, Christian Adrian Lo Russo, Ryosuke Sakai) *''Halfway'' *''Happily Never After'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jintae Ko, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke) *''Heaven'' (?) *''I'll Find You'' (Peter Stengaard Petersen's demo) *''I'm Feeling You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Nick Monson, Anastasia Laura Whitecare) *''I Shay Hey Hey'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Is It Worth It?'' (Kerli Kõiv, Björn Filip Olovsson, Joakim Mårten Olovsson) *''Island'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers) *''I Wanna Be'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kathleen Brian, Chris Lawrence) (Demo for KatyB) *''Love Ain't Clean'' *''Love Is Pixelated'' (Kerli Kõiv, Karl Johan Emanuel Råsmark) *''(I Was) Made for Loving You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Missing U'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jonas Jeberg, Lindy Robbins) *''My Heart is Broken'' (Cover or original song?) *''Only 18'' *''On My Way'' (Michael Carey Feldman, Eric Rosse) *''Optimist'' *''Other Love'' *''Relentless'' *''Runaway'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers) *''Sea God Ending Neptune'' *''Secret Love'' (Jason René Castro, Eric Rosse) *''Sincerely'' (Kerli Kõiv, Nitzan Kaikov, Jesse Saint John) *''Solar Powered'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jesse St. John Geller, Steve Ruchelman) *''Something Beautiful'' (Kerli Kõiv, Robert Koch) *''Stardust'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''The Storm'' *''Trippin'' (Kerli Kõiv, Josh Cumbee, Afshin Salmani) *''U Don't Understand'' *''Until I Fell'' (Alan Chang, Steve Clark, Anthony Joseph Penaloza, Eric Rosse) *''Walking Photograph'' (Kerli Kõiv, Ichito Suezawa ?) (Kerli Kõiv, Michael Carey Feldman, Eric Rosse ?) *''While We Still Have Wings'' (Kerli Kõiv, Fraser Lance Thorneycroft-Smith) *''Wildfire'' (Kerli Kõiv, Eric J Feldman ?) (Kerli Kõiv, Ichiro Suezawa ?) *''You Love Me'' *''You Lose'' (Kerli Kõiv, Marcus John Bryant, Mich Hedin Hansen, Jonas Jeberg) Links *Warner/Chappel Music *BMI *ASCAP References Category:Songs Category:Lists Category:Kerli